The After War Crisis: Post War Effects
Star Frontiers (Full title as Star Frontiers: Knights of The Stars'')' is a science fiction series created by T.C Micheal that sets in a universe that is in a war between The Earth Alliance, the Galactic Empire, and many other galactic governments and criminal empires. Other organizations such as space pirates, rebellions, outlaws, criminal underworlds, mobs, and ancient organizations also are a common plot of the series. The setting is on a young long lived galactic marshal named Sarah who fights injustices on Earth and the vastness of star systems which has been infected with waves of crime and corruption. (NOTE: See the discussion page here please. Don't leave any comments on the article.) (NOTICE: This article is going to be re-written. A new rough draft is in progress.) Genre '''Genre *'Space' *'Cyberpunk' *'Space western' *'Tech noir' *'Mecha' *'Crime' *'Horror' *'Action' =Story= Plot (Re-write in progress) In the 20th century, the United Earth Alliance created starship technology and began to colonize the galaxy. Years after they came across another galaxy under siege and of a government that is struggling from oppression from other colonists. The Alliance helps liberate a planet that is in need of a new re-formed society and defeat their oppressors. The Galactic Empire was born and reclaimed what was theirs and made clear intentions that they would have great security and freedoms. However most of the systems were taken over and corrupted, then faced with a re-take from the New Empire along with the Alliance. Moreover, half of the population of Earth has moved into new planets and made space travel more possible to manipulate and dominated many systems across the stars and created easier economic systems that were made to be invulnerable and easy to live on. The main plot is around a Galactic Marshal named Sarah and a motley crew travel endlessly to numerous adventures and crime fighting investigations. =Series/chapters= Story series of Star Frontiers. (Note: Some of the titles are not yet in order.) A Night Of LA First of the series. Sarah solves mysteries in Los Angeles. Stories Cases A Night Of New York Sequel. Sarah is sent to Manhattan New York to track down fugitives and find clues. A Tuscon Tale Sarah and her partner travel to Arizona. Road Rage Sarah goes to a industrialized planet to hunt barbaric street gangs. (Influence and inspired by Mad Max) A Dangerous Woman The Star Warrior The Hunters Moon Machine Rage Fire Road Star Shot The Galactic Lines Star Fury Gun Blazers Cry Of Fury =Organizations and governments= *'United Earth Alliance' An Earth Federation. Allies with the Empire *The Galactic Empire A galactic super power that was reformed from their old kingdom. Allies with the Earth Alliance. *'Blackstar Consortium' A criminal underworld led by a mastermind. Made up of endless amount of Humans and a reptilian like species. *'Orion Security' The Orion Security is a military concept force. The Orion Security is made up of armor plated soldiers. The Organization was formed by the Empire and the Alliance. *'The Red Star Cult' This organization is made up of hi tech individuals and worship the power of technology. The leaders are technology enhanced with cybernetics and pumped with a steroid like drug to enhance their strength. They are considered to be the most dangerous criminal organization across many star systems. Affiliated with the Blackstar organization. =Species= (To be filled) =Corporations= *'Special.Technology.And.Research.Systems Inc' S.T.A.R.S Company & Associates is a multigalactic corporation. Founded by a corporate agent and it's CEO and Imperial Intelligence agent Evein Bishop. Specializes in battlesuit and prototype military technology. *'Consumer Automotive Enterprise' A car and automobile manufacturing business. =Characters= Protagonists *'Sarah Lockheart' Sarah nicknamed 'Cal' or 'Mace' is a veteran Galactic Space marshal and one of the main protagonists. *'Micheal James Stark' A space marshal and Sarah's partner and best friend. Mike is a space marshal that serves alongside Sarah. He's a big game hunter and favors large caliber firearms like Sarah. *'Kyle Steven "Sims" Simmons' A gentlemen thief that was arrested by Sarah and later served under her custody over his prison sentence. *'Sparks' A 13 year old computer wiz. He's best friends with Kyle. Earlier in the story he is called upon by Kyle to join in on the adventure on capturing a drug dealer. *'Ryan "Reese" Callahan' Sarah's brash, tough, and hard edged brother. Ryan is a skilled fighter pilot. *'Lisa Marie Rose' Lisa is Ryan and Sarah's childhood friend. She is Ryan's chief engineer and a skilled medic. Lisa is also a good hacker and has a degree on medics. Lisa is also a good friend of Sarah and act like sisters to each other. Lisa is sweet natured and lovingly caring. But can be tough and focusing on valuable tactics whenever in a situation. *'Faith' Nicknamed Star, is the biological daughter of Sarah. She appears later on in the series during her childhood. Early in the story Sarah find out she's pregnant form an unknown cause. Misc characters The Dark Described as being "A hunter from the darkest void" is a fearless yet fearsome outlaw hunter that uses large caliber firearms and rifles was once a captain for the United Earth Alliance Army. Antagonists *'Evelin "Eve" Bishop' Evelin Bishop is the co-CEO of the S.T.A.R.S military industry and a high ranking member of the Board of the Imperial Intelligence Agency and one of the main antagonists of the story. She's an evil genius and mastermind of many collaborators and is an arch nemesis of Sarah who has a bitter dislike for her. Eve is inspired by Diana from V and is likely based on Jane Badler's appearance who played Diana. *'Unnamed Admiral' An Admiral of the Imperial Navy. He is Ryan's contact and commander of the 358th Imperial Navy force. Earlier on in the story he's the main contact of Ryan and other crew members of a fleet of battleships and carriers of the 58th Navy. But unknown to the fleet as well as the Empire he secretly shares his sinister plots with Eve and other corrupt governments and secretly supply criminal factions with weapons and other military grade technology. =Behind the scenes= Influences The science fiction is heavily influenced by many actions films such as Lethal Weapon film series and the DC Comics Batman. Films such as Bladerunner and Strange Days are heavy influences on it's cyberpunk theme and grittiness. Mad Max is another influence for most of the post apoc themes. Spaghetti Westerns are another influence. Other influences are Star Wars, Halo, Warhammer 40,000, Ghost In The Shell, Cowboy Bebop, Outlaw Star, Firefly, Serenity, etc. Artwork See Also (No source provided yet) Comments (Ignore) (WARNING!!! Do NOT leave any comments I repeat, DO NOT Leave any comments. A discussion page has been linked above.)